Fuyu no Hanabi
by 7dragons7
Summary: There is no better cure then Winter Fireworks. Hyuuga would show that to his superior. AyaxHyuu  yaoi


Winter was upon them. Such a pretty time of the year, yet sad. Everything was dead covered by a thick layer of white. Though it was a sparkling white. In the sun light and moon light it glittered like crushed diamonds.

To Hyuuga it was beautiful. He loved the snow. It was when he met his beloved superior. Their eyes met on a snowy day. He covered in blood, young Aya-tan covered in flakes of snow, watching him with wide violet eyes.

But, to Aya-tan, winter was a season that reminded him of death, he only saw scattered rubies upon the diamonds. It was where he lost someone dear to him. Someone he loved.

"It's a lovely night, Aya-tan." Hyuuga had walked into the office, carrying the Chief's heavy winter jacket over his arm.

The man glanced up, violet eyes looking over the man dressed in a warmer jacket, and carrying his own. "Is it?"

Hyuuga nodded, holding out the jacket. "Come and see,"

Ayanami frowned, turning his gaze back to his work. "I'm very busy."

"Please," pleaded Hyuuga softly, shaking the jacket slightly. "You wont regret it."

With a sigh, the man stood. Hyuuga grinned victoriously bounding over to the man and holding the jacket so Ayanami could slide it on. Once the man was warmly dressed Hyuuga bounded back over to his desk quickly grabbing some things from under it. One happened to be a very large blanket.

"What exactly are you planning?"

Hyuuga simply grinned. "You'll see. Now follow me~"

The major led the Chief through the halls of the military base. Up several flights of steps and around many turns. "Here we are," he said happily pushing open a door that led outside.

"This is the roof." grumbled the Chief, already starting to shiver from the bitter cold.

Hyuuga nodded, walking up to the edge of the roof and laying down one of the blankets he had brought. "Yes it is. Now come here and sit down."

Grudgingly the Chief obeyed taking a seat. The rooftop he had been led out to looked over the first district. The snow covered city below that had a sapphire glow, the hawkziles soaring past it into the night.

"Why are we out here?"

"You'll see. You'll see." Hyuuga said, flopping down beside his boss. In the second blanket he had brought, he had hidden in the folds, two coffee mugs and a thermos. Quickly before his finger became to cold and numb to do anything he poured the liquid from the thermos into the two mugs handing one to his chief of staff. "Here you are, Aya-tan,"

"What is it?" the man questioned warily, sniffing what he assumed was a sugar riddled drink.

"Hot chocolate. It's delicious and will keep you warm." Hyuuga smirked sipping his own drink. The blanket that had hid his treats could now serve it's purpose. He threw it over their shoulders, keeping them warm.

Ayanami sipped at his chocolate drink, not hating it. He glanced over at his major. "Again… why are we here. If you wanted to drink hot chocolate we could have done it in the office."

"Wait and see~" laughed Hyuuga. It was cold though. Their breath coming out in white puffs. He scooted a bit closer to his chief, whom he could feel shivering slightly.

And then a sudden flash of light flew in front of them up into the sky. A red sphere of light sparkling and hissing as it flew into the night sky, bursting into bits and sparkling as it faded away, making a noise just like thunder.

It made them both jump at the suddenness of the light and sound, even though Hyuuga had been expecting it. The major smirked as he glanced over at his Aya-tan violets wide as he watched another light fly into the sky. A blue one this time. It burst apart much like the first.

"Are they flairs?" Ayanami questioned, glancing at Hyuuga.

The Major had been expecting this question, but he hoped he didn't have to hear it. "They're fireworks, Aya-tan. You've had to have seen fireworks before.."

The chief of staff, looked back up at the sky as more of the fireworks burst before his eyes. "I've seen flairs before… These are much more elaborate,"

"Mhm." Hyuuga hummed softly resting his head on Aya's shoulder, watching the sky light up. With the starry background it was a lovely sight to witness. And with such wonderful company.

In silence they watched the sky. Hyuuga holding back soft chuckles when he felt the chief jump slightly at the louder bangs from the display.

"Why did you bring me out here though?" Ayanami asked softly, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"Because there is no better cure, then winter fireworks."

Ayanami glanced down, violets meeting sapphires. "Cure for what?"

Hyuuga grinned. "Anything and everything,"

Violet eyes narrowed slightly.

Hyuuga's grin turned into a sad smile. "Like…a cure, for a still grieving heart.."

Ayanami's violets dulled a little, slowly turning back to the sky. "That's foolish… I'm not still grieving.."

Hyuuga smiled sadly, not pushing the subject. "Is it working… my cure?"

The Chief mused slightly as silver lights filled the sky. "It's nice. But. It's not my cure,"

Hyuuga nuzzled into his chief's shoulder more. Sipping his drink that was quickly becoming cold. "What's Aya-tan's cure then?"

"I find that obvious."

Hyuuga rolled his eyes. "Your cure is not paperwork. Your mountain of work…well…I could talk all night about you and your work."

Ayanami's soft chuckle filled the small silence, before another firework burst just above then. Silver and with specks of gold. "My cure, actually hates paperwork,"

Hyuuga smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around his superior. Realization coming to him. "Aya-tan.." He leaned placing a soft kiss on his Chief of Staff's cheek. Holding on and just about cuddling his boss as they watched the dark sky light up.

Eventually the lights stopped. The smoke cleared and they were left with the stars once more. And silence.

"My thanks, for taking me out here, to see this," Ayanami said softly, his gaze still on the sky still. On the stars, not as bright as the wonders they had just seen, but just as beautiful.

"It was my pleasure, Aya-tan." He wanted to stay like this all night with his Aya-tan, but he could feel the man shiver under him. If he kept Ayanami out here, then the Chief would just get sick.

With a reluctant sigh, Hyuuga pulled away, and stood collecting the mugs and blankets. He watched Aya from the corner of his eye, the man brushing off his heavy jacket and adjusting it as he stood. Always wanting to look perfect, even at this hour, when no one was likely to see him.

Hyuuga couldn't help but smile slightly at his boss. He stood straight having collected everything, "Let's go in Aya-ta-"

His words were cut short by a soft pair of lips against his own. He dropped everything in his arms in surprise, the cracking of the mugs meant little. His thoughts were focused on the man in front of him. The soft lips on his. Hyuuga quickly gripped the jacket in front of him. Gloved hands clinging tightly to black and silver fabric.

This. This felt right. Nothing ever had felt so right in his life. His eyes slid closed as be prodded the lips in front of him with his tongue, all but begging to be allowed in, for the smallest taste.

He felt the soft fabric of Aya-tan's gloves brush his cheek, and slowly he was given what he wanted. Ayanami tasted wonderful, the hint of chocolate still lingered, and the intriguing flavor of wine, mixed with what had to be the natural darkness that poured out of his Chief.

The moment ended to quickly for Hyuuga. Far to soon. Aya-tan was freezing, and he broke their kiss early, kneeling down to pick up what Hyuuga had dropped in surprise.

The dark haired man was still a little stunned. Taking in the last few moments as best he could.

"Aya-tan…."

"Was it to forward of me?" questioned Ayanami, standing at full height, the mugs were lost, nothing more then broken shards on the ground now. But the blankets of course were fine. He held the fabric in his arms.

Hyuuga pulled the blankets out of the Chief's arms, giving the man a huge smile. "Not even a little. In fact, I find it long over due. Years and years over due."

The Chief smirked slightly, rolling his eyes slightly as he turned to get out of this freezing roof. "I'm sure."

"It is!" The Major bounded after the man, cling to Ayanami's arms. "From the moment I met Aya-tan, all I've ever wanted is to be by his side."

"You always have been by my side, since the day we met." The chief mused, sighing in relief as they entered the warm military base and he could quickly feel the warmth melting away the cold.

"Yes… but not quite.."

Ayanami glanced back at his Major before turning his attention to the halls, debating if he was going to just turn in for the night, or return to work. "You seem to dwell on the past more then I do… As I told you on the roof, I'm not grieving anymore."

"Aya-tan I-"

"Perhaps, it is you who keeps assuming such a thing, because you can't believe you got back what you thought you had lost."

Hyuuga starred at his chief, sapphire eyes wide at his superior's comment.

Ayanami smirked amused at the stunned and speechless major. "I'll be turning in for the night. Be sure to be on time for work, tomorrow." With that the Chief of Staff turned on his heel, heading for his room for the rest of the night. The sound of footsteps quickly running after him was heard after a few moments. And a surprising force tackled him.

The Chief of Staff huffed annoyed as he barely caught himself from falling on his face. He glanced behind him annoyed, only to be met with unapologetic sapphires. "I didn't know… it was Aya-tan who was waiting for me… I always thought it was the other way around…"

"When you're always waiting for something to come, focusing on it so completely, it isn't uncommon that you miss it completely."

The Major tightened his grip on his Chief, resting his head against the man's back. "Winter fireworks…. They cure everything…"

The chief smiled slightly, placing a gloved hand on one of the arms holding onto him so tightly. "So it seems.."

A/N

I got the idea for Winter Fireworks from a Bleach Song. Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto sing a song about the concept, that winter fireworks are the cure. I assume for unrequited love… as he tends to leave her waiting around a lot. Anyway, it's a pretty song, and I like the concept. There is no cure like, Winter Fireworks.

The concept seemed to fit, especially since I twisted it a bit, where Aya waits for Hyuu, not the other way around as it always seems to be.

This fic has been sitting around half finished for weeks… I like how it finnaly came out. Perhaps I can get to actual writing again, and perhaps some Blackhawk Christmas fics. I had some ideas, but they left my head while I pondered this one. We'll see.


End file.
